


Christmas Wishes

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [19]
Category: Markiplier Egos, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: After Wkm, Ego Christmas, Other, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: You have recieved a magical sleigh bell from Santa for beating Anti...Now what...For the Ego Christmas thingie on Tumblr. Prompt #23: Carols





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is after my horrible story 'Warfstache (and Friends) Save Christmas' and it's much better...

“Ow!”

             “Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Dr. Iplier chastises as he holds your chin with one hand, his other hand sweeping over your cheek. If you were honest with yourself the wound on your cheek wasn’t really all that bad. The only reason you were allowing the doctor to use his power of healing was that the wound came from Anti’s knife (and who knows what diseases could be crawling across that blade). You are just glad you could do this in the relatively comfortable safety of the Host’s library where you can sit on the couch in front of the fire while the doctor did what he needed to do. You can feel the slight heat of the doctor’s magic against your face, speeding up the healing process by a million times. A few seconds later he let’s go of your face and when you reach up you find just smooth skin.

             “Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it,” you say, wanting to be polite.

             “Yeah, well,” the doctor says rising from the couch and crossing his arms, “I hope next time you call upon my services you’ll at least give me something more challenging, like a triple bypass or something.”

             “And the Host thanks you for the tea,” the Host says smiling as he hands you a teacup. “It was a very thoughtful gift.”

             “I’m glad you like it.”

             “Indeed, the Host will enjoy many cups over an enjoyable book,” the Host said as he settled into his chair. He reaches over and grabs his own cup, taking a sip. You are happy to hear him sigh in content, glad that your gift brought him some happiness. “So, you must tell the Host about your adventures with Warfstache at Santa’s workshop. Wilford says that the one-handed brought down Anti which the Host believes to be a bit of creative storytelling.”

             You roll your eyes as you should have known that Warfstache wouldn’t have been completely honest. “Yeah, it was pretty much the usual story. Anti threatening the world and Warfstache nearly getting us killed on more than one occasion. Just add some elves, snow, and Santa and you’ve got the whole story.”

             “The Host hears that you got a special gift, something very powerful.”

             “I guess so,” you say, setting your cup down and reaching into your pocket and pulling out the magic sleigh bell. If you didn’t know better, you would have thought it a normal jingly bell shining in the firelight. But you know that this bell comes from Santa and you’ve seen what they can do first hand.

             “Have you thought about what you are going to wish for?” Dr. Iplier asks as he sits on the arm of the Host’s chair.

             “That’s the problem,” you sigh, “I feel like all of the things I want to wish for are too small. I mean I could wish for peace on earth or something.”

             “While Christmas magic is strong in this season,” the Host says, tilting his head, “the host does not think that would be possible.”

             “Well, then I don’t know. I mean the one thing I really want is not possible. So, what else is there?”

             The Host takes one more sip of his tea before placing his cup down again. “The Host thinks that you already know what you want to wish for.”

             “Huh?” you say, “but I already told you that- “

             “It is true,” the host says, a small smile appearing on his face as he sits back in his chair, “that Christmas magic cannot fully break the strong magic, but I do believe that for a time it can bend the rules.”

You remember Santa saying something like that as well. You look down at the bell in your hand and you wonder.

“They say the best way to build up Christmas cheer,” the Host says, as he reaches out to take the doctor’s hand in his, “is to sing a Christmas song for all to hear.”

             “Did you really just quote the Elf movie?”

             “Just do it,” Dr, Iplier snaps, although he has a small smile on his face as well.

             You sigh as you grip the bell in your hand and try to think of a Christmas song. But the only one you can think of is…

_“You better not shout, you’d better not cry, you better not pout, I’m telling you why…”_

You can feel the bell getting warmer in your hand as you hold it. It feels like that magical energy you once held way back when. Suddenly you feel a pair of hands folded over your own. They are larger and warmer, you almost swear they are…

“ _Santa Claus is coming to town,”_ a smooth voice sings, finishing your song. Your eyes burst open and kneeling in front of you with his beautiful calm smile is…

“Damien!”

He laughs softly as he gives your hands a squeeze. “Merry Christmas old friend,” he says. And you really can’t help yourself. You leap forwards, nearly tackling him to the floor as you wrap your arms around him. He falls back on his behind surprised, but he then wraps his arms around you as well, returning the hug. There are tears slipping out of your eyes as you hold onto him for dear life.

“I have missed you so much!” you gush.

“I have missed you as well, old friend,” he says, sounding almost as tearful as you do.

“But wait…” you say pulling back, wiping at tears as you consider his face, “everyone said that the bells couldn’t break the curse.”

“You really still don’t get a handle on this magic thing do you kid,” another familiar voice says.

“Celine?” you say looking up and finding she is standing next to you, arms crossed in the usual fashion. You are happy to see her as well, although you do still despise being called kid still.

She sighs as she smiles. “Christmas magic can’t break the curse, but it can make it abide for a while, at least while Christmas is here.”

“So that means…”

“Celine and Damien are free until the strike of midnight on Christmas day,” The host says, leaning his head against the doctor’s arm.

“So, we basically have a like a day and a half?”

“I’m afraid so,” Damien says sadly. “I wish it could be more but I’m afraid- “

You place a finger to his lips, giving him a small smile. You rise to your feet and hold out your hand. “Any time I get to spend with you is worth it, and I plan to make the most of it.”

He smiles back, allowing you to help him to his feet. Even after he is upright you don’t let go of his hand, feeling the warm skin that is Damien. Your eyes meet and unlike Dark’s eyes, you can see the warmth there. You have missed this feeling.

“If you two are done being mushy,” Celine says, making you blush when you realize how long you’ve been standing there. “There are few things I would like to do as well in my few hours of freedom, like finding Will!”

“Oh yeah, Wafstache is going to lose his mind,” you say, and suddenly realizing what you just said add, “again I mean.”

“Then let us go and find our friend,” Damien says his smile getting bright.

But you turn towards the Host and Dr. Iplier. “Thank you, both, for everything.”

“Go on and enjoy yourselves!” the doctor says, squeezing the Host’s hand.

“Yes, please, do not waste any precious time that you have with those you love,” the Host says, waving his hand for you to go.

You smile brightly, giving them a nod as you squeeze Damien’s hand. For all the trouble magic and what not has given you, this is one miracle you don’t plan to squander. You hold onto Damien’s hand as you charge forwards. “Next stop, Warfstache studios!”


End file.
